Till Death Do Us Part
by LamaPie
Summary: What will Severus do now, without his Harry? Sequel to 'A Joke'. Please read it first, it makes more sense if you do. Warnings: Angst and Character Death, implied slash. HPSS


-1**Till Death Do Us Part**

A/N: This is the sequel to my story called A Joke, if you haven't read A Joke, I suggest you do, the story makes more sense if you do. Also thank-you to my wonderful Beta Em, who did this when no-one else would! Much love man!!! XD Anyway, the story…

A single tear escaped Severus's onyx eye. It slowly travelled down his pale white cheek and over his thin pink-tinged lips. The clear, salty drop then continued on it's path, reaching the tip of his chin, where it clung for a moment before falling onto the rain-drenched ground below. Severus's head was still held high, despite his tears. Normally he would rather die than cry in public, but now he did care if the world saw his broken heart… he was mourning the man he loved. 

'Harry.' He whispered, his voice no louder than the softest echo in an endless tunnel. 

More tears now flowed down his cheeks, tracing the first drop's path and falling to the cold, wet earth below. The air around him was heavy with grief, as Ronald Weasley gave Harry's eulogy. The words were lost on Severus, who was to entranced by the coffin to listen to the boy's words. He watched as the Casket slowly descended into the ground, taking with it his love, his heart, his soul, his everything… his Harry. 

THUD! 

The casket hit the bottom of the pit, bringing Severus back to reality. 

'And with a heavy heart I say good bye to you, mate. You'll always live on inside our hearts.' finished Ron Weasley, throwing a handful of dirt onto the coffin. 

The guest all grabbed a handful of soil, repeating Ron's motion, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Remus, Molly; Along with all of Harry's other friends, new and old, until only Severus was left. He knelt down, his clenched fist moving forward to hover over the small pile of dirt. Gradually he uncurled his fist, hesitating slightly, before cautiously running his potioned stained fingers through the rough, wet sludge, colleting a small amount in his now closed fist. Slowly he rose until he was standing, looking down upon the open grave. Bit by bit, he let the dirt fall for his hand and onto his loves encased remains. When the last grain feel from his hands he looked down, unable to stop the sob escaping from his throat. 

'Good-bye love.' he whispered before turning away from the grave and back towards Hogwarts. 

His empty home. 

Draco watched Severus walk away, feeling giddy. He had done it. He had driven the blasted Potter brat to his grave and Severus was free for the taking. It had been three days since Severus had found Potter hanging from this chamber roof, plenty of time, in Draco's opinion, to get over the loss. And of course, once Severus realised he loved Draco he would forget all about Potter and Draco's part in his death. It really was too easy to get rid of Potter and because he killed himself, Draco got of Scott-free. Yes life was good. Now all he need was his lover and Draco would die a happy man. 

He saw Severus walking away from Potter's funeral and towards the castle. He smirked and began to follow the man. Severus would be his now; nothing could stand in his way. 

Severus moved slowly back towards the castle feeling worse than he had when he found Harry. Before, even with Harry been so lifeless, he could see and feel and touch his lover, he knew Harry was their. But now, there was nothing left, nothing but the memories of a hollow, broken man. 

The tears hadn't stopped flowing. He doubted that they ever would. 

His lover was dead. 

And his killer wasn't. 

Severus felt a hand come to rest around his waist. Pulling him in to a backwards embrace. 

'Mr Malfoy,' Severus began, in a cold, deadly voice, which held no trace of his sorrow - even though the tears of his cheek told of otherwise. 'please remove yourself from my person before I do something I will not regret.' 

'Severus,' Draco said, resting his chin on Severus upper back. 'you have to understand, it was a joke, I never meant for Harry to believe me. He should have known it wasn't you, how can you think he loved you if he could tell you from an impostor, hm?' Draco paused waiting for a reply. 

Silence filled the air. 

'I could tell… I could never, not in a million years, fall for a fake. I can tell because I love.' Draco said, rubbing his hand up and down Severus chest.  
'Draco, would you like to come to my Room for tea?' asked Severus, his voice laced with promises. 

'I would love to.' replied Draco, taking Severus's hand and leading him to the dungeons. 

Draco Malfoy was practically flying! Everything had worked out perfectly. Now he was here, in Severus chambers, the man was his and nothing, nothing could get in his way. 

'Would you like some tea Draco?' asked Severus, fresh tears in his eyes. 

'Not really, Severus.' Draco replied, ringing out his name like a serpent. Severus shuttered in, what draco assumed was delight. 'Why are you crying, Love?' Draco asked. Surly he was over that potter brat by now. 

'I'm just… I'm…' Severus paused, taking in a breath. 'I just happy you're here Draco.' 

Draco smirked, moving so he was standing in front of Severus. 'I'm happy to be here to.' he said encircling the taller mans waist with his arms. Severus's body stiffened, but after a moment he relaxed in the younger man's arms. 

'Are you sure you don't want some tea Draco? It's mint…' asked Severus, removing himself from Draco's arms and walking into the kitchen.  
'Hmmm,' Draco though for a moment. 'Sure, mint sounds lovely Severus.' he said, loving the way the older mans name rolled of his tongue. 

Draco sat down at the dinning room table and waited for Severus, god he loved the man's name, to bring him his tea. He looked around the cosy, little room, loving the simplicity of it all. The room was encased in cold, grey stone, with a large fireplace opposite the front door, small, abstract pictures hung on the dinning room walls, surrounding the large wooden table, that sat in the middle of the room, a vase with a single, withered, red rose in the centre. 

'Here Draco.' Severus said, placing a small cup of tea before the boy before sitting at the other end of the table, slowly sipping his own Mint tea. 

'Thank-you Severus.' Draco said, picking up his tea. 'I love your room Severus.' Draco stated, taking a sip of his tea. 

Severus smirked. 

'Enjoying your tea Draco?' asked Severus. 

'Yes, it's very good, I can taste the mint, but there's something else I can't quite place…' Draco said, taking another sip of tea and swirling it around his mouth trying to guess the flavour. 

'Hmm' Severus replied, sipping his own tea. 

Draco head began to spin. 'Severus what have you…' he said before falling into nothingness. 

Severus rose from his chair, ignoring Draco's body and began to clean up the mess he had made. He started with the tea cups, washing the poison down the drain and scrubbing both of the cups in the warm, clean water. He then washed the bench in which he had use when pouring the tea. He wiped up the tea he had spilt and rinsed his cloth in the sink, before moving back into the dinning room. He walked right passed the corpse in the chair and into his bed room… their bed room…Harry…. 

'Oh god' he whispered, remembering just how he had found his lover in this very room. He crawled towards the bed, not remembering how he came to be on his knees. He pulled his self up onto the bed, laying down on Harry's pillow, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

His lover was gone… buried. 

'Harry.' he cried in desperation, the tears falling hard and fast down his face, soaking his lover's pillow. He pulled the pillow close to his face desperate to have Harry near him, even in was only a scent - but he found nothing. No scent, no trace of His Harry. Pain engulfed his chest. He pushed himself up to sit, and reached across to his bedside table. His fingers grasped around the picture frame on the table, slowly lifting the picture until it was level with his tear-stained eyes. 

A small smile graced his lips. He reached into his pocket, not taking his eyes off the photo before him, and revealed his slender wand. He placed the tip of the wood against his forehead, smiling at the photo before him. 

'I love you… 'til death do us part.' He whispered. '… and beyond… Avada Kedavra' 

Severus's body tipped to the side, settling slowly into the bed, the photo frame still in his grip, as one final tear made the journey down his cheek and over the small smile frozen on his lips. 


End file.
